The Chase
by beth1814
Summary: Mark begins to notice something in Izzy that makes him want her. And Izzy is just as determined to not give in to him. Mcstizzie with a little bit of Merder
1. Chapter 1

A/N so I decided to write a mcstizzie fan fic because I am in need of a break from the ups and downs of mer-der.

Mark is the best plastic surgeon around. Put him inside of the OR and he knew excatly what to do. He could write a book on one-night stands. Women didn't terrify him and usually they don't confuse him or make him question himself. But that is exactly what has happened. Mark didn't ask for it, and certianly was not expecting it. But Izzy Stevens puzzled him. He didn't even know what it was about her that confused him. She wasn't even the type of woman that he would go for. He sat in Joe's and drank his scotch, while he watched Izzy laugh with her friends.

"Who are you staring at?" Derek asked. He had joined Mark at the counter.

"No one" Mark said as he dragged his eyes away from Izzy and looked at Derek.

"Sure" Derek didn't believe him but decided to let the matter drop. Besides he had enough on his plate without trying to figure out what was going on with Mark.

"So how's Rose doing?" Mark asked. He still didn't like the nurse and knew that it was only a matter of time before Derek and Meredith got back together.

"Good" Mark could tell that it was a battle for him not to look over at Meredith. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy get up and come towards the counter for more drinks for everyone. Mark excused himslef from Derek and went over to where Izzy stood.

"Hello Dr. Stevens"

"Dr. Sloan" Izzy repiled in a monotone voice. She doesn't know what all the women see in him. Sure he is hot and his nickname is not McSteamy for nothing. But what lies beneath all that? What is Mark Sloan made of? Those are the important questions. And she has no answers to them, which is why she refuses to give in to his advances. Which, in the last month, has increased tenfold. Why has he all of a sudden gained interest in her? She hasn't done anything to encourage him. Yet here is he is again, stricking up conversation with him, when she clearly is not interested in talking to him.

"Is that any way to greet me? Come on, you can do better than that"

"I know I can, but I choose not to"

"Ouch, did anyone tell you that you are a little harsh?"

"Only with you" Izzy was so glad that Joe had her drinks ready. And she rushed back to the saftey of her friends and away from the unease that is Mark Sloan.

"What did Mark want?" Meredith asked. She was doing everything in her power not to think about the man that sat at the counter with Mark right now.

"He just wants to conquer me and I won't give him the time of day"

"All right Izzy, making Sloan do all the chasing" Alex said. Although he said it with smuginess in his voice, he didn't want one of his closet friends ending up hurt.

"There is no chase. And if there is, he will never catch me, because I am not his to catch"

"What was that all about?" Derek asked. He had watched the scene unfold with exterme curostiy. He could tell that Izzy had no interest in what Mark had to offer. It was highly amusing.

"Just some friendly conversation"

"Since when are you friendly with interns?"

"I could have changed. Become a teacher now"

"I would laugh. You a teacher, that's funny"

"Your right. There's something about Izzy Stevens that I would like to get to know better"

"Just don't hurt her"

"Don't worry I won't. Or at least I will try"

"Because if you do, those 4 over there will kill you"

"I know" Mark actully respected the fact that the 5 of them were like a family. It was like what he had with Derek while they were going trough their residencey. Someone that was looking out for you.

As the night was winding down, or up, depending on how you looked at it, Alex approached Mark. Derek had left for the trailer a while ago, leaving Mark sitting at the bar alone. Alex wanted to give him a warning.

"If you hurt Izzy in any way in this stupid chase of yours, I will hunt you down and hurt you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear"

"Good" Now that he had an understanding with Sloan, Alex left Joes to go to bed.

At home in bed, Izzy lay there staring at the celing. She didn't know how long she could hold Mark at bay. He seemed bent on presuing her until she gave in. And there is only so much she could take. She just hoped that she din't loose herslef in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so because of the awesome reviews, here is another chapter

Mark had never directly pursued someone just because of a gut feeling he had. Sure he pursued women based on looks and lust but never because he wanted to get to know them better. But that was exactly what he was doing now. Mark doesn't know what it is about Dr. Izzy Stevens that made him want to be close to her and know all about her. He had a strong desire to solve the puzzle, or mystery, depending on the way you looked at it. Well, whatever the reason, Mark Sloan was officially pursuing Izzy Stevens.

Ever since what happened with George, Izzy has guarded her heart against any form of heartache. She has had enough of that to last her the rest of her life. And now with Mark chasing her and the whole hospital knowing about it, it was really getting to her. And there was nothing she could do about it besides ignoring him completely, which wasn't working. Izzy didn't want it to affect her work, but it already was. As luck would have it, the last 2 cases have involved skin grafts, which involve McSteamy himself. It was like giving him the upper hand. He even had her interns on his side. Of course they would be, because her interns hated her.

"Why don't you give Dr. Sloan a chance?" One of her interns, Laura, asked. If the plastic surgeon wanted to get with her, there would be no need for a chase. He lived up to his nickname, and then some.

"Don't you all have labs to run or something?" Izzy asked with some humph to her voice. She has learned to do that to get her interns to scat. And this time was no different. They all scattered leaving Izzy standing alone by the nurses' station. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a delivery guy standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Can you tell me where to find Isobel Stevens?"

"That would be me"

"Well then these are for you" He passed them to her. She automatically stuck her nose into the middle and smelt the beautiful aroma. She was a sucker for flowers. There was no card, but she didn't need one to know that they were from Mark.

Mark stood in the shadows watching Izzy receive the flowers. He knew that most women couldn't refuse lovely flowers, and Dr. Stevens was proving him right. As he turned to go, he noticed a smile on her face and that made his day. There was something to be said about the chase, the quest for someone. it meant that he got to enjoy these small moments, that otherwise he wouldn't.

"So does McSteamy still want to get in your pants?" Christina asked as they sat in their old intern hangout, the basement hallway.

"He sent me flowers" Izzy couldn't help but smile.

"Don't tell me that you are giving in to him" Alex knew that he had warned Mark and all that, but he still didn't like the fact that Izzy would fall for someone like Mark. Which was extremely ironic because Alex 

and Mark are very similar and Izzy fell for him, so why not Sloan? But Alex didn't want Izzy to be hurt. She had been hurt enough.

'You know what Alex, I am a big girl and can handle myself" Izzy had not wanted to get on the offensive, but what Alex had said really irked her. "If I chose to give in to him, then that is my business and nobody else's"

"Whoa, we just don't want to see you get hurt" Meredith said. She had never seen Izzy so on the attack. It surprised her, but a part of her was glad that Izzy was sticking up for herself.

"I get it and thanks. Just let me make my own mistakes. Okay?"

The others mumbled their agreement. All of a sudden a pager went off. It was Izzy's, a 911 for the pit.

"Got to go" and with that she fled to the pit. Whereas luck would have it, it was a burn victim. Another case with Mark was all she needed.

"What do we have here?" The man who was contently in her thoughts asked.

"24 year old burn victim. Burns are covering 35 of her body."

"Good Stevens. What is the course of action?"

Izzy looked at one of her interns to get them to answer which he did.

"See what areas are in good condition to use as skin graft and use them to replace the burnt skin." Dr. Adams answered. He was excited that he would get to scrub in on a case with the famous Mark Sloan. He knew he would get in, because Mark was trying to impress Izzy. And sure enough he got to scrub in.

There was one thing that Izzy could say about Mark was that he really cared about his patients. And not just the ones that come in for a boob job or something cosmetic. Like this burn victim. He really cared and put all of his effort into saving as much skin as he could.

Mark loved having Izzy in surgery with him. He even let her do some of the skin graft, which made the others jealous. After the surgery, as they were scrubbing out, Mark glanced at Izzy.

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Oh, they were from you?"

"Don't play coy with me; you knew who sent them to you"

"Well, thank you for them"

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Mark asked this every night and every time Izzy had politely turned him down. But today, she thought, what the heck.

"I'll be over at Joes tonight with my friends. I wouldn't mind if you came and maybe bought me a drink or two"

"Okay" Mark said as he left to go take a shower. He whistled all the way there.

"What's with you?" Derek asked, although he had a pretty good guess.

"Izzy has let me buy her some drinks at Joes tonight."

"Wow, I can't believe she's giving in"

"What can I say, no one can resist me"

That night at Joes, Izzy let Mark buy her a drink or two, but that was it. She wasn't going to give in all the way. She wanted to make it hard for him, make him work to get what he wanted. Plus she wanted to see what else Mark had up his sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. Here we go again

Over the next few weeks, Izzy was being chased by Mark. He sent her flowers at least once a week. Other things he sent her were chocolates; a guy sang a song for her in the hospital's lobby, and many other things. It really didn't matter because Izzy was doing everything in her power to ignore him and all of his gifts, expect maybe for the chocolates. Those she ate because what girl can pass up chocolate. The flowers he donated to the hospital and the other gifts as well. As for the singer, she enjoyed it, but will not give Mark the satisfaction of knowing he did something right.

If Izzy thought that Mark was going to give up anytime soon, she had another thing coming. Mark was going to keep this up until the day Izzy finally gave in to him. And he knew that that day would come, sooner or later. He was at Joes with Derek to get more ideas from his buddy.

"Well, you could fill her bedroom with flowers." Derek suggested. Derek was having a bit of a chase himself. He was trying to prove to Meredith that he wanted her and not the stupid nurse. Mark could tell what he was thinking. He actually found it highly amusing that they both were chasing two females that were not falling at their feet.

"Just think of something to help me with my problem" Mark really did need help because everything he did, Izzy was rejecting.

"I did help you, flowers in her bedroom. Maybe I should do that for Meredith" And with that Derek got up and walked out of Joes, leaving Mark at the counter. The next group of people to enter was none other than the famous five residents. He looked at Izzy and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. There has to be something that he can do that would knock her off her feet. Meredith came up to the counter and sat beside him.

"I know that I shouldn't be helping you win Izzy, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize that you will do everything not to hurt her."

"Very perceptive. Anything you can tell me would be a great help"

'Well, Izzy would kill me if I told you this but she really does enjoy the gifts you send her, especially the song sung for her in the lobby. Just keep doing what you are doing and eventually she will crack."

"Thanks. Hey what do you think of me filling her bedroom with flowers?"

"Great idea. Here's a hint, pink roses" and with that Meredith went back to her friends, but not before handing Mark a spare key. Mark soon left the bar, heading for the local florist.

He arrived at the house and noticed Derek's vehicle in the driveway. Mark chuckled to himself. Their house is going to be like a greenhouse once they were done. He entered the house.

"Hey Derek," he shouted.

"You took my advice." Derek said as he peered down into the foyer. "It's going to be a greenhouse in here"

"Yea well, the two ladies in question deserve it." And with that they set about setting up flowers in Meredith's and Izzy's bedrooms. Once they were done they admired each other's handiwork.

"Nice, now if this doesn't get them then nothing will." Mark said and the two of them left the house.

Later that night Meredith, Izzy and Alex came home, a little drunk but still clear headed. The minute they entered the house, the smell of flowers overwhelmed them. Izzy couldn't believe it, Mark was at it again. As she went past Meredith's room she noticed flowers in her friend's room.

"Meredith, you have to see your room" Izzy continued on to her room and saw all the pink roses everywhere. It took her breath away. A gasp from across the hall told Izzy that Meredith had seen her room full of lavender.

"Man they just won't give up, will they?" Alex said from the doorway. He actually was impressed with how Mark was doing. One thing he could say about the man is that he never gives up. "Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight Alex" Izzy didn't know if she should thank Mark or strangle him. She could feel the walls coming down, which was not a good thing, in her opinion. The walls were there to protect her from heartache. She feared that she was in for the worst possible heartache. She heard Derek coming up the stairs and knew that Meredith had given in. Finally. But it made her think about herself and Mark and maybe it was time to give in to him. Izzy crawled into bed, amongst the pink roses, and went to sleep, dreaming about McSteamy.

A/N I know that it is somewhat shorter than usual, but that's as much as I can come up with right now. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so here is another chapter

Izzy Stevens prided herself on being a woman of principles. Someone who was respectful and respected. And she had worked hard to get to that spot. Because of the way she looked. Most people treated Izzy like a pretty face and she has worked her butt off to prove to them that, in fact, she has a brain and knows how to use it. This was why when Mark Sloan set his sight on her, she had to resist him. Because someone with the nickname McSteamy only was after one thing and that wasn't her brains. Izzy wanted someone to want her because she was smart and intellectual, not because she's hot and would look good between some guy's sheets. No thanks. She learned her lesson with Alex and to some extent, with George. Izzy was never going there again.

Mark had developed an obsession of watching Izzy. She could be doing anything and it would capture his attention. He never has had this happen to him, which Derek keeps reminding him. Now that Derek and Meredith are looking up, Mark has found it very unnerving to hang out with his best friend. Although there is an upside to it, in the fact that Derek was doing everything he could to help Mark finally nab Izzy. And the fact that he practically lives with Izzy, couldn't hurt. This is how Mark gained the knowledge that Izzy was on the verge of giving in.

Izzy was eating her lunch when Meredith and Christina joined her.

"Still not giving into McSteamy?" Christina asked. The only reason she cared was because she has 100 saying that she'll eventually cave.

"As a matter of fact, I'm considering giving in just to shock everyone" She was getting tired of the inquiries, and the constant pressure being placed on her.

Meredith and Christina looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Is it that shocking that I might give Sloan a chance?"

"Well, considering how determined you were to not give in. Yes its shocking" Meredith replied, the shock slowly fading from her face. She just wanted Izzy to be happy and not to get hurt.

"I'm just sick of the pressure of it all. It's getting to be too much" Izzy replied as she placed her head in her hands.

"He's making you all hot and bothered" Christina smirked.

"Oh just shut up"

Just then Derek showed up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked after he had given Meredith a quick kiss.

"We were just discussing Mark's very public pursuit of Izzy" Meredith replied. This earned her a glare from Izzy.

"No telling him anything. He belongs to the enemy camp. Whatever he hears, he'll report back to Mark, which would make it easy for him. He has to work at it."

"Trust me; it hasn't been a cake walk for him. But he is confident that he is close to winning the ultimate prize."

"Oh he is, is he? We'll just see about that." Izzy replied as she got up and left. And as she was rounding the corner, she ran into a solid chest of none other than the man causing her so much frustration. Just what she needed. And as she tried to get by, Mark stuck his arm out to prevent her from moving.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" McSteamy asked. He was glad that she had run into him because he had hardly seen her at all that morning.

"Can't a girl get a moment's peace around here" Izzy was clearly frustrated.

"Sorry where your concerned, no can do. You see I have a sense that I'm so close to winning and I love winning"

"What makes you so sure you'll win? Have you considered that I might want to win? That I also enjoy winning?" Izzy snapped. She hadn't meant to, but Mark had a way of pushing her buttons.

Mark loved seeing her all fired up.

"Trust me when I say that you will not win. And that is a fact. "

"We'll see about that" Izzy replied as her pager went off.

Mark just chuckled to himself as Izzy went off to answer her page. If anything, she just made him that mare determined to get her to give in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so I know I have not been updating this story, at least for not a while. Life has a way of keeping me busy. This will be the final chapter, because frankly, I don't know where else to take this story.

Mark perused and perused her until Izzy Stevens could no longer take it. Initially she wanted to prove to herself that she had the ability to say no and not give in to the charm of Mark McSteamy Sloan. But as the weeks went by, he managed to wear her down until she wanted to give in.

Mark knew he was getting close. He could see that she looked at him differently. Izzy, in the beginning, would look at him like she wanted him to drop dead and now she looked at him like he was a piece of chocolate. Mark felt so proud of himself for accomplishing his goal. Of course, this added to his already oversized surgeon's ego.

It all came to a head at the nurses' station.

"Okay, I don't want to admit it, but you win." Izzy said as she passed a nurse a chart.

"You don't have to sound so excited about it"

Izzy just glared at him, which made Mark smile. Izzy took no crap from anyone, and he loved that about her.

"So when do you want to go on a date?"

"Let's do it tonight and get it over with"

"Fine, I will pick you up at 7 tonight." And with that Mark left Izzy watching his retreat.

Later that night, Izzy stood in her bedroom and pondered what she should wear. Nothing too fancy, but at the same time, she didn't want to be too causal. Alex poked in his head at one point.

"So Mark finally won. I never doubted him for a second"

"Of course you didn't because you two are exactly the same."

"Whatever, just be careful" Alex said, which to some people might think was out of character, but to a small group of people, or more importantly, the four other members of their 'family', he was a very thoughtful person and didn't want Izzy to get hurt. Because he had hurt her, and he believed that Mark had the ability to really hurt her.

Izzy finally decided on a floral strapless dress. It looked very sexy on her, or at least that's what Meredith said when she saw her emerge from her bedroom.

"Mark won't be able to keep his eyes off of you" Meredith said. They went into the kitchen because that was the one place where Izzy didn't feel nervous. And she needed to calm down. Of course, she was going on a date with McSteamy, so how calm could she get?

Mark pulled up to the house. Like Izzy, he was extremely nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. It meant too much to him. He saw another car pull up and turned to see Derek getting out of his car.

"So you finally got her to go out on a date with you" Derek was on the same wave length as Alex. He didn't want to see Izzy get hurt because she was part of Meredith's 'family'. But unlike Alex, he saw the other side and knew that Mark was treating this different than any other female.

"Yes it is. I just don't want to botch this up. It's way too important to me that I get this right"

"Just be yourself and don't put on a front. Izzy will more than likely see right through it"

"Okay" He went to the door, following Derek. He waited in the front hallway until Izzy appeared from the kitchen, and when she did, his breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing. And he told her that.

"Thanks" Izzy blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Mark was wearing a nice shirt with some dark trousers.

"Shall we?" Mark asked as he put his arm out for her to grab.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived at the seaside restaurant, Izzy was impressed with Mark's choice. It was a small quiet place, just the kind of place that Izzy loved.

They ordered a nice white wine to drink and then both of them decided to have the roast chicken meal. The conversation never lagged as they discovered that they had more in common than they previously thought.

Mark got out when they reached her house and walked her to the door and gave her a quick good night kiss. And as Mark pulled away and Izzy stood in the front hallway, the same thought was going through their minds. The chase is over.


End file.
